Stage lighting fixtures generally have relatively high power consumption when in use. In particular, the light source can generate a large quantity of heat when it is illuminated, which impacts the effects and life of the lamp; therefore, the light source of the stage lighting fixture needs to be cooled.
In prior art, it is normal to dissipate heat by an air blower or fan in combination with a heat radiator. However, the air blower or fan is generally in a fixed position. When in use, a tuyere associated with the air blower or fan cannot be adjusted in real time relative to the position of the light source. However, when the stage lighting fixture is in use, in order to change the light outputting position, a lamp is frequently swung and rotated, so that the position of the lamp is changed and thus the position of the light source is changed in real time. Due to the fact that the tuyere associated with the air blower or fan cannot be adjusted in real time relative to the position of the light source, if the lamp is placed horizontally, the temperature difference between the upper side and lower side of the light source is big; if the lamp is placed vertically, the temperature difference between the left side and right side of the light source is big; if the lamp is placed obliquely, the differences of the temperature between the upper side and lower side and between the left side and right side of the light source are big; thus, the life of the light source is seriously impacted.